Oddly Strange
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Sasuke never leaves him a note so when he disappears Halloween night and leaves a cake and dango behind Itach's suprised not as suprised as when he suddenly passes out and get's transported to the world of oddity, but of course when the going gets tough Sasuke comes along and rescues him. And of course he asks for payment in return. INCEST!YAOI!HALLOWEENFIC!


_**A/N: Ello' my fanfic buddies! I thought of this while eating an apple, wierd right? Well either way I made it for the upcoming holiday and the most lovedpairing in Naruto, SasuIta! I'm probably just taking up space with this authors' note, just review ok?**_

_***&^(WARNINGS)^&*: INCEST! SMEX! BOYONBOY! YAOI!**_

_**~**(SASUITA)**~**_

He couldn't have.

Sasuke would never leave his brother a note, let alone a cake.

The elder raven had just gotten home from work it was roughly 7:30 in the afternoon, and he wasn't all that tired to be honest.

He hade walked into the kitchen and there it was a cake beautifully decorated in a halloween style and a single peice of dango lay on a plate next to the cake and a...note?

The young man skeptically scanned the area then picked up the note flicking it open and reading it.

'Dear Itachi/Aniki,

I'm gonna be gone for abit, Naruto really screwed tthings up and I have to go help fix it, as always. I shouldn't be gone long so just eat your cake and dango, and I'll be back soon,

Love Sasuke.'

It was once again uncommon for the younger raven to even so much as leave a note so to leave the elders favorite foods out on the kitchen table was a major set-off, but Ittachi trusted his brother so he picked up the dango and took a small dainty bite.

Mistake.

The roombegan to swim and Itachi felt like he had just been spun around upside down a hundred times. The room was glowing with different shades of orange black and red. The raven stumbled backwards and felt a strong wave of nausia hit him in the gut.

He fell down on the foot of the stairs and began panting, his vision was getting darker and darker it was diffucult to make out anything other than the swirling colors of Autumn.

His eyes began to slip close and ...

Black.

~**(SASUITA)**~

"Who is it?"

"I dunno, the tooth fairy maybe."

"Shush! He's waking up."

Itachi awoke to the proddding voices of multiple people. He fluttered his eyes open and groggily rolled over not caring where he was or who the voices belonged to that was until he felt something slither upon his face.

He jumped up with a start and forced his eyes open.

There on his shoulder was a little plant small in size and it seemed to like his shoulder. It was colored black and white and seemed to have a covering of plant film around it it also had to mouse like round green ears and a long white and black tail, A mini mouse version Zetsu.

"Hey mister!"

The mouse version of Zetsu had talked again.

"Yes?" Itachi asked the small creature on his shoulder.

"You better know how to get through this door,"

And with that the creature flitted away leaving Itachi awestruck.

"That was...odd,"

He stated to himself before looking about the eeeire silent room. It seemed to be... Upside down!?

Impossible!

He frantically flitted about realizing that this was no dream or was it? It had to be yes that dango, Sasuke must've poisoned it.

Besides that he was puzzled he tried jumping down but it wouldn't work the floor was the roof and the roof was the floor.

Itachi shook his head and began to think on how this would go down if he didn't do anything.

He looked around some more and all the walls had doors. Some where incredibley huge in size while others where only big enough to fit a mere doormouse.

He shook his head again and sighed this was already proving diffucult. He then looked at the place around him there was a glass table only about midwaist and he wasn't so sure on what to do. He decided to ignore the table for the moment and tried to open every door possible.

Odd enough none would open except one, but it was the size of a rat hole and obviously itachi wouldn't be able to fit through there.

He looked back to the table and saw a bottle labeled 'drink me'. Of course it would be idiotic to do such a thing but hadn't he already. He sighed through caution to the wind and down a quarter of the bottle.

He felt a peirce of pain run up his spine and he doubled over and began to shrink. Soon he was the size of the door but his outfit had changed drastically, and he had barely taken notice!

He wore a blood red haedband with a bow on it and he was wearing an orange and black ruffled dress with a black apron on it. A red sash tied around his waist and red stockings with a few black markings here and there. And the type of tap shoes no-one wears anymore, black in color.

"Great, just great," he muttered angrily but proceeded to the door nontheless. He tried to turn the knob but to no avail, it was locked.

"Son of a bitch," he growled then turned back again seeing that there had been a key on the table.

"Seriously?" he muttered and grabbed the all to large bottle and rank fromt he contents again turning him up a notch a size and he grabbed the key drank from the bottle once again and turned into the size of the door again.

He all but ran to the door unlocked it and ran inside angry that this had ever happened.

He looked around and saw that the trees around him where pink? Hakf of the forest was pink the other was blue.

"Oh my god," he whispered and proceeded to walk down the path that all but disgusted him.

That's when he saw a glimps of someone he wanted answers from.

Sasuke.

He was on one of the pink branches playing with a red flower that had bloomed fromt he tree.

He had rabbit ears and fluffy white tail, odd once again.

"Sasuke! You asshole, get down here and tell me what the fuck is going on!"

The elder yelled running to the tree where Sasuke jumped of and called back 'follow me' and offered a wicked smirk.

Itachi ran after the younger, he was an Uchiha! He could do this! He ran after his brother/rabbit of a brother, then stopped there was something obscuring his path.

Two somethings to be exact.

A girl with pink hair was barreling towards him she was wearing a god-awful hot piink dress with white and yellow here and there.

Another girl with blonde hair and wearing a powder blue dress was barreling towards him as well, both screeching about how they would get to the new 'visitor' first.

Itachi dodged the two muttering 'tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum,' then taking of running again that was until he saw a house a house that said, rabbit on the mailbox.

It was bigger than him that was for sure alot bigger.

He was confused for most possibley the first time in his life, what the fuck was he supposed to do?

He walked up tot he house's entrance and slipped under the crack through the door, hence proving how small in stature he was at the moment.

"God this place just keeps switching sizes," he growled climbing up the stairs tentativley and with a vigor, he wanted answers, now.

He finally made it to the top of the oh-so trechourus stairs nad sighed there was carpet ont he flooring. It just had to be carpet.

He sturggled through the thick mass of cotton and eentually made it to floor again, this was getting old and rather familiar to the raven.

He saw a box with a cake inside labeled 'eat me'.

"Done it once, I'll do it again," he muttered grabbing the cake and takeing a bite from the item of food.

He had the urge to spit it out with how fowl it tasted. He ignored the growing urge and proceeeded with the deed, then he took full notice of how the house looked.

It was red and black in color splotches of dark orange-ish red here and there stripes of black and white donning more than a few items of furniture, and thats when it happened.

He grew the size of roughly the house, and he heard shrieks from outside.

"Oh fuck," he muttered under his breath and searched for something to help him shrink down again, but there was nothing, he was utterly screwed.

He looked forward and saw Sasuke again, smirk still present and he mouthed the exact same words.

'Follow me.'

Itachi growled again and saw that the people where surveying both him and the house, trying to find a solution to his current predicament.

"Burn the house down!"

"NO!" Itachi disagreed with the idea quickly and wiggled about trying to get rid of the house when he noticed a bottle on the bedside table he took zero caution and swallowed it's contents. Once agin he had shrunk.

He fled from the scene and the bewildered faces of the people and ran towards where he had last seen Sasuke.

Instead he came upon the resting place of mushrooms. ALOT of mushrooms.

They where in all different colors and sizes, and they where clouded by a choking smokey fog. That smelled heavily of tobacco.

He looked about and saw a person siting on a rainbow colored mushroom, Konan?

She was wearing here hair up per usual and had on a optimisticly colored kimino, she was smoking!?

"Konan! You're smoking!?" he yelled up at the woman who just smiled and asked,

"Who are you, child?"

"It's me! Itachi!"

"Itachi? No you're mistaken, your name is Alice, didn't you know?"

"What the- My names not Alice!"

"Sush child, hurry along and eat this," she said and out bustled Kisame who was holding to mushrooms, one a light blue the other a piery red.

"The blue will make you small,"

"The red will make you big,"

And they disappeared just like that leaving zero trace that they had ever been there in the first place.

Itachi sighed still not used to the strange antics of this odd place

He nibbled lightly on the blue and he slowly grew to his original size.

After the strange ordeal he sighed and walked off thinking of the many questions he would ask his devil of a brother when he found him. And all the tortue he would put the teen through.

"You seem lost~"

Itachi froze and looked around searching for the owner of the voice and of course a smile wide as saucer appears before him along with the slim body of the ever awful, Orochimaru.

"I'm not lost,"

"Yes you are, and I can help you get to the march hare, he knows all about the white rabbit and his whereabouts," the feline male purred out rolling over on a large flower.

He had acquired black and purple striped ears and a long tail striped the exact same colors.

"Sasuke?"

"I know not who this Sasuke is, but if you are referring to the white rabbit then yes. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare know all about him," the older said with a grin and rolled again.

"Where."

"Follow the path you know is right," the feline-ish male purred dispersing into the air with a smirk his long tail flicking in the air as he rolled around again happily smirking a toothy grin.

"Damnit! You inconspicious nuisance of an animal, get back here!" the raven yelled shaking his fist at the now empty air.

He saw that the previous one path had split into four.

"Son of a bitch, a riddle! Really!?" Itachi had long grown tired of the worlds odd antics and in turn it had worn out his everlong patience. All this optimistic mystery was pissing him off.

He switched between the four paths repeating the trifling words in his mind.

He eventually just gave up and walked along the 3rd path hoping and praying ti was the right one. And perusual the young Uchihas prayers and hopes where answered positively.

There was a gate covered in vines and it looked liked the spirit store gone rougue in the yard behind the gates.

Sitting at a large table was Kakazu who was wearing dirty brown bunny ears and a ragged fluffed up tail. Now that was a sight to see.

Hidan was wearing a big hat black and white hat and both looked as though a goth and punk store threw up on the two.

"Hidan, Kakazu?" he adressed the two hoping the two would answer but they both buirst into hysterics laughing their asses off for no reason, and to see Kakazu actually laugh mentally scarred the raven for possible life.

"Why, oh why is a raven like a writing desk! But then again when is your birthday!?" HIdan yelled from across the table at the younger raven and Kakazu proceeded to throw multiple cups and dishes at the Uchiha.

"Stop that!"

"Never!"

**"ITACHI!"**

THe elder raven jumped up and rubbed his eyes frantically looking around with a half-awake look of shock and disbelief on his pale face.

"What in the fuck just happened?"

Itachi asked looking down noticing he was in a costume but not the one from the previous world, nad he nearly smiiled in relief.

"You where sleeping so I took the liberty to change you into your costume than you kept muttering somethiing about a rabbit in your sleep and flailing around so I woke you up."

Sasuke.

_**~**(SASUITA)**~**_

_**A/N: I left it at a really bad place I know but there will be a lemon in the next chapter. So it was all a dream... or was it? DUNDUNDUN!**_

_**Hah. Lol, no it was a dream enduced by possibley drugged cake, don't worry next chapter you'll get the promised lemon, this will only be a 2-shot, okay? **_

_**Hehe, Review for the Halloween smex!**_


End file.
